Ten(10) separate patients have been entered into this project, and a total of 30 data points in these patients have been obtained. The important observations include: 1)among the three new onset patients with INS, two were clearly decreased in VitA and returned to normal with remission. The third patient, who also had significant hematuria and has not fully responded two months later, had abnormally elevated levels of both VitA and RBP.